Só para você
by AnaNinaSnape
Summary: Como eu não consigo acabar... Lá vai! Songfic.


_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.**_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.**_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.**_

_N/A: Por favor, por favor. Encontre a música antes. E leia escutando-a. _

_Tenho certeza de que você não se arrependerá._

FROM THIS MOMENT ON (A partir deste momento) - SHANIA TWAIN - 1998 You're Still The One - (Você ainda é o único) - Shania Twain 

Capítulo Extra de _SEVERUS – A partir de Agora..._

A partir deste momento... Só para você.

_Meus sonhos se realizaram por sua causa_

Ele entrou. Estranhou o silêncio. Subiu as escadas.

Foi até o quarto. Abriu a porta.

Nina?

Havia um bilhete. Sobre a mesa. Franziu a testa.

"_Severus,_

_Eu o espero. Nove horas. Não se atrase._

_P.S.: Anna e Julius estão bem. _

"_Sua" Nina."_

Embaixo havia um mapa. E um endereço. Em Londres.

E uma palavra. Destacada._ "Confiança."_

O vinco na testa se aprofundou.

Ele tinha tomado um banho.

E ido.

Saiu da lareira.

O Caldeirão Furado estava barulhento.

Bufou. Saindo dali. Contrariado.

Estava frio demais. Para que qualquer trouxa notasse suas roupas.

Andou. Serpenteando entre as ruas.

Era um prédio.

Ele entrou. Observando. Atento. Deu um passo.

Senhor Snape!

Ele se virou para o homem na portaria. A testa franzida.

Sua esposa deixou isso para o senhor. – e lhe entregou um envelope.

O sorriso maroto do porteiro se desfez. Um arrepio descendo por sua espinha.

Ao olhar do homem à sua frente. Ele voltou para seu lugar. Sério.

Evitando olhar aquele rosto. E aqueles olhos.

Estranhando que o homem não usasse o elevador. Deu de ombros.

Snape abriu o envelope. Enquanto subia. Lendo. A boca apertada.

Os olhos estreitos. Guardou-o.

Disfarçadamente tirou a vara. Pronto.

Ele abriu a porta. Sem bater.

Entrou.

Um apartamento de trouxa.

Fechou a porta. A vara em punho.

Ele tinha lido as instruções.

Trancou-a com um meneio da vara.

E sussurrou palavras. De proteção. E silêncio.

Nina?

Não ouve resposta. Ele suspirou. Tentando se controlar.

Lembrou. A palavra no pergaminho.

Foi até o sofá no meio da sala. Hesitou. Os lábios estreitos.

Andou pela sala. Verificando-a. Voltou.

Sentou-se. A contragosto.

Trinta segundos. Ele ia levantar. Uma mão o segurou.

Não se vire. – ouviu o sussurro às suas costas – Fique quieto. – ela se agachou perto dele.

Que brincadeira é essa? – não conseguiu segurar, a voz seca.

Shiiiii. – ela se colocou atrás dele – Eu te pedi. _Confiança._ – tocou suas costas – Não se preocupe. Não é nada ruim.

'_Pelo menos eu não quero que seja.'_

Ele parecia tenso. Hesitou.

Relaxe. – ele ainda parecia alerta, contrariado – Eu quero que prometa não abrir os olhos. Até que eu mande.

A mão dela acariciou seu rosto.

Os lábios se apertaram de novo. Mas houve silêncio. Em resposta.

Ela soube. Ele odiava. Aquela posição passiva. E o que ele não podia controlar.

Mas estava fazendo. Tentando duro. Por ela. Pelo que ela tinha pedido. _"Confiança"._

Suspirou.

É só algo que eu quero fazer para você. – murmurou para ele – Mas não vai adiantar. Se você ficar assim.

Ele não respondeu. Silêncio.

Se você quiser, eu paro. – a voz estava rouca, quase embargada – E voltamos para Hogsmeade.

Esperou. Viu as mãos dele. Apertadas. As juntas brancas. Agarrando o sofá.

Ela se levantou. Com um suspiro.

Não. – ela o ouviu.

Mas a voz estava seca. Ele estava tentando. Por ela.

Hesitou. Abaixou-se de novo. Ajoelhou-se perto do sofá. Sentando-se nas pernas.

Pegou o controle do aparelho. Respirou. Os olhos fechados. Preparando-se.

Quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts. – murmurou perto – O que você vai ouvir agora me acompanhou.

A voz estava suave. Ela concentrou-se nas lembranças.

Eu me senti assim, Severus. – ligou a música – Eu senti isso por você. Quando cheguei. Mesmo antes. E ainda sinto. – os acordes começaram – É tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer a você. – sussurrou – Ela dirá por mim.

A voz começou. Alta. O som por todo o lugar.

"_FROM THIS MOMENT, LIFE HAS BEGUN - A partir deste momento, vida começou_

_FROM THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE THE ONE - A partir deste momento, você é o único_

_RIGHT BESIDE YOU IS WHERE I BELONG - Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço_

_FROM THIS MOMENT ON - A partir deste momento _

_FROM THIS MOMENT, I HAVE BEEN BLESSED - A partir deste momento, estou abençoada_

_I LIVE ONLY… FOR YOUR HAPPINESS - E vivo apenas... para a sua felicidade_

_AND FOR YOUR LOVE I'D GIVE MY LAST BREATH - E para o seu amor eu darei meu último suspiro_

_FROM THIS MOMENT ON - A partir deste momento _

_I GIVE MY HAND TO YOU WITH ALL MY HEART - Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração"_

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele. Lembrando-se. Da enfermaria.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH YOU, I CAN'T WAIT TO START 

_Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você..._

_Mal posso esperar para começar_

_YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE APART - Você e eu jamais estaremos separados_

_MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU - Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa_

_FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE - A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver_

_I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS - Eu te amarei, eu prometo..."_

Apertou a mão dele. Com força. Ouviu-o tragar ar. Intenso. Imóvel.

"_THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE - Não há nada que eu não daria_

_FROM THIS MOMENT ON - A partir deste momento_

Apoiou a cabeça no braço dele. Perto do coração. Ouvindo-o. Disparado...

YOU'RE THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE - Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor 

_AND YOU'RE THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS FROM UP ABOVE_

_E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus"_

'_Merlin'_

"_ALL WE NEED IS JUST THE TWO OF US - Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois..._

_MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU - Meus sonhos se realizaram por causa de você_

_FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE - A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver_

_I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS - Eu te amarei, eu prometo..._

_THERE IS NOTHING, I WOULDN'T GIVE - Não há nada, que eu não daria_

_FROM THIS MOMENT I WILL LOVE YOU - A partir deste momento eu te amarei_

_AS LONG AS I LIVE - Enquanto eu viver_

_FROM THIS MOMENT ON - A partir deste momento..."_

Ele a ouviu, levantar-se. A respiração rápida.

A música recomeçou.

Respirou. Ficou de pé. Virando-se para ela.

E havia pretos. Brilhantes. E Castanhos. Turvos. Pelas lágrimas. E emoção.

Ela se aproximou mais. Levantando a cabeça. Olhando em pretos. Mergulhando.

A mão dele indo ao seu cabelo. A outra na cintura. Chegando mais perto.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Sentiu-o beijar seus cabelos.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ouvindo.

"_MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU - Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa"_

Você está errada. – ela o escutou dizer baixinho, a voz intensa, nova.

"_FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE - A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver_

Levantou a cabeça. Encontrando pretos. Faiscando.

"_I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS - Eu te amarei, eu prometo..."_

Eu é que me sinto assim. – ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça até seu ouvido – Por você.

Arfou. O coração mais rápido. E havia castanhos. Brilhantes. Emocionados. Em pretos.

Ele a abraçou. Olhando-a. Muito perto. Vendo. Sentimentos. Por ele.

As mãos apertaram mais forte.

Antes de lábios sobre lábios. Num beijo. Profundo.

Enquanto a música continuava.

Ela se moveu. Devagar. Levando-o com ela. Com a música.

Ele se deixou ir. Resistindo a princípio. Até que permitiu-se. Relaxar.

Aquela noite ele a seguiu. E ela o ensinou.

E depois... Houve outra. Enquanto ela sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Coisas que ela nunca tinha contado.

Ele fechou os olhos. Apertando-a mais. E estremecendo.

Sem ter certeza... Se era real.

You're Still The One - (Você ainda é o único) - Shania Twain 

_When I first saw you, I saw love - Quando te vi pela primeira vez, vi o amor_

_And the first time you touch me, - Na primeira vez que você me tocou,_

_I felt love - Eu senti o amor / And after all this time, - E depois de todo esse tempo_

_You're still the one - Você ainda é o único_

_Looks like we made it - Parece que conseguimos_

_Look how far we've come my baby - Veja como chegamos longe, meu amor_

_We might a took long way - Talvez tenhamos escolhido o caminho longo_

_We knew we'd get there some day - Mas sabíamos que chegaríamos lá_

_They said, I bet they'll neve make it - Eles diziam: aposto que não vai durar_

_But just look at us holding on - Mas pare e veja onde chegamos_

_We're still together, still going strong - Nós continuamos juntos, continuamos fortes_

_You're still the one - Você ainda é o único_

_You're still the one I run to - Você ainda é o único para quem me entrego_

_The one that I belong to - O único a qual eu pertenço_

_You're still the one I want for life - Você ainda é o único que eu quero na vida_

_You're still the one - Você ainda é o único_

_You're still the one that I love - Você ainda é o único que eu amo_

_The only one I dream of - O único com qual eu sonho_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight - Você ainda é o único a ganhar o meu beijo de boa noite_

Ain't nothing better - Não existe nada melhor 

_We beat the odds together - Nós superamos as diferenças juntos_

_I'm glad we didn't listen - Estou feliz por não termos dado ouvidos a eles_

_Look at what we would be missin' - Olha o que estaríamos perdendo_

_They said, I bet they'll neve make it - Eles diziam: aposto que não vai durar_

_But just look at us holding on - Mas pare e veja onde chegamos_

_We're still together, still going strong - Nós continuamos juntos, continuamos fortes_

_I'm so glad we made it - Estou feliz por fazermos isto_

_Look how far we've come my baby - Veja como estamos longe, venha para mim querido._

E houve lábios. Mãos. Desejo. E suavidade.

A roupa de bruxo destoando do resto.

Até que ele a tirou. Com magia.

Deitando-se sobre ela. Na cama.

A música no fundo.

ISSO É O QUE ELES CHAMAM DE SONG-FIC ? 

RISOS. 


End file.
